


Making up.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You and your fiancé Daryl have a huge fight, but then make up in the best way





	

 

“Please y/n, don’t do this!” Daryl pleaded as you packed your stuff from the house you shared.  
“Please baby don’t go, I need ya.” His voice cracked and part of you just wanted to give in, but you couldn’t, not this time. He reached out and grabbed your arm but you yanked it out of his grasp.  
“Don’t touch me!” You yelled, tears falling down your cheeks. You risked looking at him and he looked so hurt and lost, so hopeless.

“You fucking lied Daryl, if there was nothing going on then why were you hiding it?!” Your heart hurt so much. Your fiancé had been spending more and more time with Rosita, seeing her first when he came back from a run, making sure they had watch together, coming home ridiculously late. It was obvious to you what was going on. He had been denying purposely spending most of his time with her, until it slipped out at the start of this argument. He was genuine when he told you it was just because he was worried, she had been really depressed since Abe split up with her. But you couldn’t believe it.

“Baby, please I already told ya. It ain’t like that!” His eyes were glossy, the though of losing you hurt him deeply. He wasn’t good at the whole relationship stuff, he didn’t realise how badly he was neglecting you and your relationship and that it wasn’t acceptable. It wasn’t until earlier when Carol spoke to him that he saw how bad it looked to you.  
“I hope she was worth it.” You spat bitterly and you threw your engagement ring at him.

You started to walk to the front door but he ran in front of you. He fell to his knees gripping your waist, you could feel your resolve breaking. He was sobbing into your stomach and you started to think he was telling the truth. It still pissed you off though, regardless, he put Rosita before you, his fiancé, which was unacceptable.   
“Please! I’ll do anythin’. Please don’t leave me y/n. I love ya so fuckin’ much, I can’t lose ya.” He begged through his sobs, your top was now soaked through his tears and you felt your own fall.   
“I can’t let ya go baby, I cant. Yer everythin’ to me, my world. I don’t wanna live in a world where ya ain’t by my side!” He sobbed even more, clutching you even tighter as if you would vanish. Your heart was breaking. You loved Daryl with every fibre of your being, you couldn’t do this to him, you didn’t want to. You grabbed his face on either side and made him look at you, his face full of sorrow, soaked from his tears. You sank down to the floor with him, crying your own tears. You wiped his tears with your thumbs and hugged him. He held you so tight you couldn’t breathe properly. You moved away, putting your hands on his chest.

“I love you.” You said softly, he looked at you with his sad blue eyes but smiled ever so slightly.  
“I love ya so fuckin’ much y/n. I’m sorry I didn’t put ya first, I’m an idiot.” He said softly. You nodded and kissed him. It was meant to be a gentle kiss but Daryl wasn’t having that. He’d nearly just lost you, he needed to be as close as possible to you. His kiss was urgent and needy, his hands pulling you closer. He broke the kiss and stood up, throwing his shirt on the floor, you smiled at his eagerness as he pulled you up, he ripped your top clean off and threw your bra across the room. The look in his eyes was enough to make you weak, he was the Hunter, you was his prey. He grabbed you and pushed you against the wall, attacking your lips and palming your breasts. You moaned into his mouth and he growled. He pushed you into the kitchen, undoing your pants as he did. He pulled your pants and panties off and lifted you onto the kitchen table. You grasped his belt and undid it in record speed, he helped pull his pants and boxers down. He started sucking and nipping your neck, making sure to mark you as he did, you moans spurring him on. He needed to claim you, reassure himself you were still his.

You reached down and started stroking his dick, but he grabbed your hand and stopped you.  
“Baby I need ya now, please?” He pleaded. You nodded and he lined his hardness up to your wet core. He rubbed himself on you gasping.  
“Fuck baby yer so wet!” He growled.  
“That’s what you do to me.” You whispered in his ear. He grabbed your thighs and thrust into you, you both moaned in pleasure. He started sucking your nipple and marking your breasts, loving how loud and responsive you were to his touch. Your hand went into his hair, tugging slightly, earning an animalistic growl from him. He picked up his pace and you could feel the pleasure building up. One of his hands slid in between your thighs and started rubbing your clit.

“Cum for me baby, I’m gonna cum.” He gasped, knowing he was so close was enough to tip you over the edge. You came undone in his arms, screaming his name and shaking from the pleasure. He came with you, holding you tight as he muttered curse words under his breath. He looked up at you and smiled. You smiled back as you were panting, trying to regain your strength. He grabbed your face and kissed you softly, you smiled into the kiss, feeling pure bliss in this moment.  
“I love ya y/n, always will.” He smiled at you.  
“I love you too Daryl.”   
It was that moment, when both coming down from your highs that you realised you didn’t use protection.


End file.
